Persona: Age of Nobility
by Usachiru
Summary: Now the leader of an investigative team, Noctis must uncover the mystery of the MMORPG. Whether or not his actions are "noble" is but a question to many, as he is accused of being part of the very creation of the famous game. Contains OCs and Mass x-over.
1. Level 0: Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is mainly a persona fanfic, but contains plenty of other games.

Full Summary: Noctis is the son of Adrian Lucian Caelum, CEO of Caelum industries, the developer of the Luna System. But when Adrian is needed in the Europe Branch, Noctis is sent to the care of Hoshiyuki Arisa to attend Anguis Academy. Noctis eventually meets friends who introduce him to the MMORPG, Concealed Revenge. But the quiet town begins to experience their first whiff of attention when an epidemic hits the country. When the group of friends discover a link to the MMORPG, they decide to investigate and find truths that should have been left to the unknown.

Notes: All I ask for is no bashing just because this is also partly an OC fan fiction as well. I'd love to hear some writing criticism more. Thank you very much.

**Persona: Age Of Nobility**

**==Prologue==**

"Ey, have you played it yet?"

"Played what?"

"The new dungeon, dork."

"Oh the one on the Illycia Continent? I'm still stuck in last month's… How do you get past…….."

There were so many voices around me that day. But why did I happen to overhear this one? I have no use for the video game life. I have a fortune to inherit… a business to live up to.

There really was no reason to send me to Amatsu, I could just as easily stay with the servants in the manor… What is father planning?

* * *

Noctis Lucis Caelum  
Age: 18  
Year: 3  
Weapon: swords and lances  
Evoker: Caelum Crystal  
Persona: Adonis (fool) Orion (Judgment)  
Likes: studying, Part-time jobs  
Dislikes: gangs, any red marks on his tests,  
Love Interest: Ruchiru Aotsuki  
Description: The son of wealthy Adrian Caelum and heir to the Caelum fortune, Raised as a perfectionist, loved by most and hated by many. Noctis is quite modest, but can easily be irritated by those who boast about their status. Shy with new people and often tries to hide it. As he grows more closer to people, he begins to open up.


	2. Level 1: Amatsu Family 101

Disclaimer: I do not own Noctis the Prince of FFversus XIII, he's SquareEnix's son. Flynn Scifo is loyal to Kosuke Fujishima/Namco Bandai. Other characters that appear in this chapter, though, belongs to me.

**Persona: Age of Nobility**

**Level 1: Amatsu Families 101**

_April 5, 2014  
Morning_

Needless to say that the train ride is as quiet as an abandoned forest after the population left the train on a city stop. I knew for certain the Anguis-Amatsu Station wasn't until for a few hours, but I kept myself awake, fearing I may miss it.

I honestly do not see the point of the trip lasting a year. Perhaps father did have a reason to send me out here. He had said that Hoshiyuki-san led an undesirable lifestyle, after all. Perhaps, that they needed an extra hand… Amatsu isn't exactly a wealthy and prosperous town. The two were close friends, I…guess I wouldn't mind helping. It's not my money to spend yet, but I'm sure that's what father wanted me to do…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_April 5  
Afternoon_

Before I knew it, I had arrived to the Anguis-Amatsu Station. I had dragged my belonging to the outside of the station to meet with Hoshiyuki-san, assuming she was supposed to pick me up, that is. I looked around so that someone would realize I'm not exactly a native. As I scanned, however, it seemed to be quite more vibrant than I thought. Houses stood as if just built, people gossiping like any other place, and more importantly… the people seemed stable.

"Caelum-san?"

I turned to a meek voice just nearby and found a teenage girl. She seemed more…well off than others, as she was wearing a kimono. As far as I know, however, kimonos are, indeed, rare. Maybe it's just a façade. I wouldn't be surprised if they're intimidated with father's success.

"Y-Yes…?" I answered.

"My name's Ruchiru, I was sent by my mother, Hoshiyuki Arisa," She said, smiling.

"I'm Noctis," I said as I reached out my hand. She took it reluctantly as I did previously and soon enough withdrew her hand.

"Mother said to pick you up, she's a little busy tonight," She said smiling, " I hope you don't mind."

I only smiled and said that it was alright. I mean, should I really have a reason to mind? She's a hard working mother, after all. We started walking to a bus stop. I can't really object, I don't really know where the hell I would go.

When we were aboard the bus, I realized that the town, did in fact, have some urban attributes. I didn't want to, but I unconsciously caught the eyes of some gang bangers for a second and couldn't help but turn away from the window, even if the bus was moving. Should I be afraid that I'll be staying in this lonesome town for a year?

"So tell me how it's like at your city?" asked Ruchiru.

I hesitated a while. Who wouldn't really? She's was actually close, too close for comfort. (But perhaps because that's how the bus seats were?) And her smile was almost deafening. It's like she was stuck here in this town all her life and yearning for the whole world out side… nah. Her smile seemed to scream it though as if curiosity and yearning were oozing out of her optimism. It's almost murdering someone's soul or she won't--

"Caelum-san?" She interrupted.

I began to apologize but I began to choke on my very words. She only giggled.

"You don't have to be scared," she said gently, "Mother's not going to roast you for dinner."

I tried to smile and say that that wasn't the reason but couldn't find some sort of ground for my throat. Unfortunately the conversation was cut when the sun finally set and we had arrived in the Hoshiyuki residence… and boy, was I in complete awe of what I had realized.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_April 5  
Evening_

The bus stopped exactly where Ruchiru's had said their home would be. Now I thought to myself. What is it about an undesirable lifestyle that makes it so undesirable? Especially when you got a huge traditional Japanese house with a fancy gate to go with it?!

Ruchiru led the way. Could I Istand/I to be a little more gentleman like? Nope. Because I couldn't help tumbling over a bit with my luggage. Whoopie.

She pressed the button for the intercom, but no one would answer. Well, I guess they don't have the servants at least. After a few minutes, someone did answer. A man's voice, for sure.

"Yes?" The voice rang.

"Oh? Flynn?" asked Ruchiru, "If mother busy?"

"Yeah… she's got a few clients at the moment," the voice replied, "Why don't you come through the back? I got a dinner ready for you and the guest."

She chirped a reply and began to lead me around the block. She was a bit slow, but that was alright, she was wearing a kimono, after all. When we circled the large block, we were let in by a slightly older man, at least in his 20s. He wore a casual yukata with his blonde hair and blue eyes.

As soon as we got inside, I began hearing voices as if celebrating a new day has dawned.

"Caelum-san, this is Flynn Scifo," Ruchiru introduced, "he's our attendant."

"Nice to meet you," I said difficultly as we shook hands.

"If there's anything you need, just let us know," he offered as he continued toward a table with papers.

I nodded as he did so, but Ruchiru immediately began to drag me elsewhere. I could help but bring my baggage with me, though.

We passed a paper door with people laughing, I assumed there was going to be some special event soon. However, that was when Ruchiru began to drag me away faster. Eventually, she brought us to a room. It had one futon and a desk with a computer, along with a small couch and some beanie chairs. It was a typical teenage room. Joy.

"I hope you don't mind that this will be where you'll be staying," she apologized.

I only said no problem. But really… it seemed a little too… girly for some reason. But I can't really complain. Without thinking, my mouth begin to spat out words that should have stayed in my curious head.

"What's going on there?"

"Oh… I'm sorry, my mother's working right now, so they may be a little loud." she laughed nervously, "I'm sure you father told you about our 'undesirable lifestyle.'"

Interesting. I didn't ask further, but my face just said what I really should not know about.

"You know… about her being a hostess and… well… you understand."

Curiosity killed the cat. But it didn't certainly didn't bring me back to the reality I previously held.

* * *

/Justice\  
=Ruchiru Aotsuki=  
Birth date: August 10  
Hoshiyuki Arisa's step daughter. She is actually a mother as of last month and shares a room with her son, Shen. Very envious of Noctis' city life as she did live in the same environment before her parents died.

/Chariot\  
=Flynn Scifo=  
Birth date: May 21  
The secretary in the Hoshiyuki residence. Very loyal and one may question of his blind loyalty. Many believe that he may marry into the fortune, which seem to trouble his mental state.


	3. Level 2: It's Still High School

Disclaimer: Kanji is tamed by Altus, not I.

**Persona: Age of Nobility**

**Level 2: It's Still High School**

_April 6  
Early Morning_

Not to say it wasn't comfortable, except that it was, but it certainly was unusual. I want to say it's the new environment, but there's also the fact of sleeping in a hostess' household, where who knows what happens in each of the rooms. I woke up earlier than other days, but it is the first day of the school year. Should I be all to worried? Of course I should, the word "Academy" is enough to make anyone shudder.

I dressed in the school uniform. It actually looks pretty rich for a normal community as Amatsu. Then again, it is a private institution. It had a fine satin fabric underneath the beige-like suit. The school provided a silky blue tie, which made me believe that this school truly lives up to the Academy name. All I needed to do was to tie the enemy cloth. Soon after, I made sure my wallet was in my beige uniform pants and everything in my school bag was set.

After rechecking everything about three times, I finally headed out the room door and found a middle aged lady, Ruchiru, and Flynn in the dining room. They sat on pillows on the ground and had started eating the traditional miso soup and onigiri. A very simple lay out, actually. But as I did enter, the older woman stood up.

"A good morning, Noctis," she greeted.

I nodded, drifted away from her eyes, and said, "It's nice to finally meet you Hoshiyuki-san."

She held out a hand and I shook it. She finally said as she sat back down, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to meet you earlier. Did you find your room comfortable?"

I only nodded as I joined the three for the morning meal. I remained silent as I listened to Flynn and Hoshiyuki-san's conversation about revenue and such. It seems that Hoshiyuki-san also does some sort of business in the daytime. Ruchiru, however, seemed to be just as silent as I was. Perhaps she was nervous about the school day. She seemed to wear a school uniform, but it seemed to contrast my own. She had a blazer on and a ribbon as opposed to a tie. The color was obviously a throw off as the uniform had a nice shade of the sea and a little metallic. Her skirt went up to her knees and were black in color. She noticed that I was staring at her and turned to me. I naturally looked back to my meal.

I felt her smile and say, "I'm not in the same school you are, I thought it would be best this way."

I didn't turn back to her but I replied, "In what way?"

She hesitated and said in a playful voice, "Will you miss me?"

I didn't look back and felt strangely embarrassed. I didn't answer. I'm beginning to think curiosity is the death of me.

"If you two don't hurry you'll miss your train," said Flynn as he looked through some more paperwork.

I took it as a scapegoat and agreed. I began to take my belongings and headed out the door as I heard Ruchiru giggle a bit.

When I walked out, it was a bit cloudy and something told me it was supposed to rain. I looked at my watch and realized I had about 5 minutes to catch the tram to Anguis station. I wanted to wait for Ruchiru but it seems she was nowhere near my tail. Perhaps her school was the opposite way, so I decided to go on. Being late on a first day isn't exactly on my to-do list.

I reached the tram in time and found some students that were dressed in beige uniforms, just as I was. The awkwardness, however, was that the teen boys were a bit on the lazy side. They had their ties half done, and wore unbuttoned blazers. The girls' skirts were in variable sizes, and obviously shorter than what Ruchiru wore. When the tram started to head down, I began to think if this high school is just another high school.

-----------------------------------------------

_April 6  
Morning_

I waited outside of the homeroom, waiting for the instructor to call for me. Everyone has already gone to their classes and the halls were echoing in silence. Even from outside, I head kids speculating on how I would be like.

"In any case, we have a new transfer student," said the instructor, "Get in here."

At that signal, I turned the knob, slid the door to my left, and walked into the room. The room was smaller than I thought. Anguis Academy really was a private school. I walked to the front of the school and faced the class.

"Introduce yourself." implied the teacher.

I looked at the wall in the back to avoid eyes and introduced myself. I bowed a bit and withdrew. Many people began to talk about me. I guess I really was noticeable, it was the same with the other school anyway.

I heard the usual, it didn't bother me that much.

"Isn't he the son of that… Thing?"

Thing, huh?

"Monopoly, I say."

That's new…

"He's kind of cute."

"You should soooo ask him out."

That isn't. Finally a hand rose in the air.

"Hey, Teach." said a gruff voice.

The instructor looked pissed off. He banged on the podium and I swore the very few gray hair he had began to spark upward.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" he yelled.

"He'll sit here right?" the voice said again.

I looked to where the voice came from and found that it came from a buff-looking teen. His hair was slightly blonde and wore the uniform like a gang member.

The instructor didn't object and mentioned for me to head to where the teen sat. Regrettably, the considerate one was the punk in the back. I didn't have the guts to object so I headed to my seat after I was prompt but the yakuza-like teen spoke to me.

"Don't let him get to you," said the blonde, "Hikitsu's not the happiest person in the world."

I only nodded. I can't deny that he's a bit scary. He took my silence as a message and scoffed me off. There aren't need for any school relationships. They're all just other rich bastards looking for a free ride in life.

In the end this school is just as the same as any other. But something inside me still says that my place is here in Amatsu. If only the truth can just be as obvious as the path of my life.

=== Level UP- Next 364 ===

* * *

Kanji Tatsumi  
Age: 17  
Year: 3  
Weapon: boards  
Evoker: card  
Persona: Rokuten - Ma (Emperor) Kozure (Emperor)  
Likes: sewing  
Dislikes: gangs  
Love Interest: ??  
Description: He moved from the country side to the city to pursue a career in fashion, finding himself in Anguis Academy and in Noctis's class. He's self-conscious and critical. He still has a closed mind to those around him, but is willing to recruit new people into an investigation group. He has a huge appetite and Noctis seems to find himself pay for Kanji's food expenses.

/Devil\  
=Arisa Hoshiyuki=  
Birth date: March 23  
Ruchiru's stepmother and Noctis' temporary guardian. She works as a hostess at night. It seems that she has trouble keeping the family together.


	4. Level 3: Just A Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Emil, Emil will always be programmed by Namdai.

Notes: I had to use dollar values, simply because it's easier to go by.

**Persona: Age of Nobility**

**Level 3: Just a Game**

_April 6  
Lunchtime_

For a prestigious academy, I was surprised to see half the class go on their nighttime nap. The teen who spoke to me in the morning class was just one of the twelve who fell to a three hour beauty sleep. After all, Hikitsu Yoshi, the homeroom teacher, was apparently known for his drowsy instructions.

The one hour break finally dawned and students practically spawned into the halls. I remained in my spot and only stretched while the sleeping beauties jumped out of the room to meet with their fairy friends. It was just then that the blonde teen earlier awoke.

He grumbled as he awoke and finally said, "issit over?"

I figured he left it out as an open question and didn't bother answering. I made sure I had a wallet before heading out for lunch, but found that he, too stood up and followed me.

"I asked you a question," he said in a gruff voice.

"Well, I thought it'd be obvious," I replied as I continued walking. He still followed behind.

"Not too friendly are you?" he started.

I tried to look at him in the eye, but it's too nerve wracking so I asked if he had something else better to do.

"Well, I couldn't help but listen to the damn gossip, but," he started, "Is it true that you're, uhh, Ithe/I Noctis Caelum?"

Typical.

I only nodded and continued on to the cafeteria.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," he repeated as I walked, "You're the unsociable kid who came up with IConcealed Revenge?/I?"

Come again? Unsociable? IUnsociable/I? As a promising business man, I have you know that I have what you kids call "hook ups" to the most successful companies in the world. Mind you, that I am not a kid anyone either, for I am as a teen as you are…. Punk…! And what is this junk about "Concealed Revenge"?

"I…don't know what you're talking about," I said with a tinge of hesitation.

The blonde hesitated before he said, "So, judging from your tone, you never even heard of it?"

"I don't even now what 'It' is," I confessed, finally reaching the cafeteria.

As I began to pick out a packed sandwich and salad, I found him blabbing about this "concealed revenge." Which, I have discovered to be an online game, currently growing within the Amatsu population. As he spoke, I began to think about other classes, and when I found myself in the register, I found that the teen added his own food items to my tray.

I stared at him with disbelief and he only said, "You didn't say anything while I did, so…"

I didn't want to keep the lunch lady waiting, so I paid for everything anyway. He continued blabbing as he followed me to a bench. He took his meals and started eating as he spoke again. I never started listening to him, really.

"Who are you?" I said, finally irritated.

"Oh, right, sorry," he started, "Kanji Tatsumi. Moved here just last month."

So, assuming he did move to Amatsu just last month. I guess it was safe to assume that he had no friends. Who could blame him? The school just seems to be a regular high school with its own cliques.

"So why don't you try it?" the teen Kanji asks.

I thought he mentioned to the sandwich in my hand and said sarcastically, "I just was…"

"Not that," he said irritatingly, "Concealed Revenge."

I laughed as I put the sandwich back onto its plastic container. A video game? Are you serious? I'm in the third and final year of high school, and he's asking me to play a ridiculous online game that I, supposedly developed.

"I don't think so," I replied, "There's no time for that."

"C'mon, just for an hour," he said.

An hour?! Is he insane? I could be searching for a part-time job! I looked at him in disbelief. It's not that I can't it's because I just really don't want to.

"I mean, aren't you curious?" He said, "Oh… wait I get it."

There was a spark in his eyes, as if he realized something. He grinned as if he was ready to insult me. But I know I was ready for it regardless, so I just started to feed my sad self for putting up with this poor teen.

"You're afraid of the coma," he finally said, nodding.

I started to choke on some lettuce. Afraid? Seriously? It's called exhaustion from playing the game for eight straight hours.

"Excuse me?" I said, still coughing.

"Yep," he replied, "Since the past two updates, there's a rumor about comas from playing the game. MY friend and I are investigating it."

They just don't have any lives and all they do is eat, sleep, play, and poop. These comas were probably induced by some lack of vitamin D, or something. Ridiculous.

"I mean you're listed as the developer," said Kanji with his mouth full of mixed items, "I figured you'd know somthin. So, why not try it? Just a little bit? We need help ."

Oh, believe me, you do. Is there really anything to lose, though? I began to think, maybe I'll just do it to show them there really isn't anything to worry about. Seriously. A coma? It's been done. (A/N: hahaha ='D dot hack reference)

"Fine," I finally said, "But I have conditions. One: Only for 25 minutes, including whatever time it takes to install it. Two: It stays between us. And three: you pay me back for that."

Seriously, 24 dollars for two school lunches?!

He groaned before agreeing. We finally shook hands to seal the agreement. Only to find ourselves back in class.

-----------------------------------------------

_April 6  
After School_

I began to pack my books back in my book bag, but found that Kanji had already left. I figured he was going to tell me what I needed for Concealed Revenge, but I guess he, too, was busy in his own way, somehow. I had no choice but to head to the local Junes mall to inquire about the stupid game. I guess it shouldn't be too much, I obviously had money to spare.

As I entered the store, I can't help but be overwhelmed with the otaku atmosphere. Quite uncomfortable. I walked to the registrar, who seemed to be organizing the cash tray,

"How may I help you?" Asked the blonde registrar.

He made an obviously fake smile as he looked at me. His name tag showed 'Emil.' Poor guy in jeans and uniformed shirt, probably hates speaking to otaku nerds, namely Kanji.

"I need to know what I need for 'Concealed Revenge,'" I inquire.

"Well first, you gotta have internet connection," he started as he got a box and a game case, "The gear is about 132.99 dollars and the game's about 59.99 dollars. Now for platinum, you can…"

I cut him off before he could sell me more, demanding, "Warranty?"

"30 days," Emil said unenthusiastically.

"I'll take it."

So I was set. About 200 dollars off my checking account. What absolute joy.

-----------------------------------------------

_April 6  
Evening_

When I returned home from buying the junk, I heard the same party sounds as last night's. I sat in the dining room after I heated up the left over dinner. As I was about to finish the meal, I walked to where my room is and passed by the restroom. I heard the shower, so I figured it may have been Ruchiru, until she walked in the hall from one room to the room across. I just shrugged it off and began to set up the equipment.

Luckily, Scifo got the internet connection fixed and the instructions were just as easy to follow. I locked the door while reading the in game instructions. When everything was set, I put on the gear and stared into the computer screen.

But as I looked in, I felt different. Almost dizzy. When I told myself to get the gear off, my hands wouldn't listen to me, and instead, I fell over and my eyes began to give out. IS this what they mean by a 'coma'?

===Level UP- Next 523===

* * *

/Death\  
=Emil Castagnier=  
Birth date: May 19  
An employee in the Amatsu Branch Junes who sold the Concealed Revenge pack to Noctis. He seems to be unhappy with his job, and bitter to his customers.


	5. Level 4: Birth of a Savior

Disclaimer: I actually don't own the OC in this chapter C= she belongs to a good friend of mine. Reimi belongs to Square and Tri-ace C=

Author's note: Yea... this chapter's a lot longer cause there was a lot more to cover than usual... kinda inconsistent, but I guess u could say I had to make up the word count some how anyway XD

**Persona: Age of Nobility**

**Level 1: Birth of a Savior**

_April 6  
????_

There was a nostalgic smell in the air. Whether or not it really looked familiar was unclear. My eyes still remained just as heavy as a 50 pound lift was. But as the weights diminished, I felt as though the hues in my eyes began to fail as the environment seemed to have a velvet shade. As I looked around, I found that I was n some fancy room. Even the sofa I sat on was probably made from the most rarest silk. There were open windows from the left and the right, blowing a nice ocean breeze. The water waves pressed on the boat, I'm assuming it was water at least, rocking it as I tried to gain full consciousness. As I did, I began to question many things. How did I manage to get into this boat, let alone a yacht? Possibly a kidnapping? Is Amatsu aware that the Luna System developer's son is here? Ransom? Ridiculous. Now that I think about it, wasn't I supposed to go on some MMORPG? Am I finally going insane?

When I shook my head and looked up, I found an elderly man. I nearly yelped out of surprise not just because of his sudden appearance, but by his unusual characteristic. For all I know, it's longer than… never mind.

"Welcome to the velvet room," he said in a unique voice, "My name is Igor. And this is my assistant, Nicole."

At that instant, a young woman emerged from the door in the back. She had blonde hair in a ponytail and wore a velvet uniform to match the hue atmosphere. She wore a long sleeved blazer with a long skirt that went up to her ankles. I realized it had a slit on her left as she sat to the left of the man named Igor. So I've been kidnapped by some attractive lady and an old man, who has an aura of 'pedophile.' Interesting? Not really.

"We have summoned you within your dreams," he started, "You will come across a mystery, whether you decide to or not will most likely change the course of this yacht. Your decisions can alter the path in which you seek, but may not be easily attained. For the truth, is certainly evasive."

I only sat there, nodding as if I really understood. He went on to explain how they were important parts in some journey I was going to undergo. Thinking back on it, perhaps this is already the game. A little welcome to new players. I suddenly felt myself fall asleep when he ended his speech, telling me that we were to meet another important time. Kind of scary, actually. But as I rationalized I couldn't find a reason as to how I got to this strange yacht in the first place. I wanted to say they kidnapped me, but something felt off. As if they won't stop me if I walked out the door. Then again… we're on a boat. As I continued to wonder, I finally felt my consciousness fade, Not that the other two stop me from doing so, it's just that Igor put his hands together below his abnormal nose and stared as if he expected me another time. Within a few moments, everything finally went black.

---------------------------------------------------

_April 6  
Late Evening, Location Unknown_

I was sure I was still awake, despite the fact that I laid on some dark abyssal floor, Suddenly, my sight began to obey my body when I heard a girl's voice. Something called to me and I found myself awake within seconds. As I sat up straight and looked above myself, I find myself staring in a pair of brown eyes. It was a girl, quite young actually, around the age of 15. My reaction time kicked in late, realizing that she was only a few inches from my face, and because of it, I fell backward, and used my arms to support a small fall. The girl's sweet face threw me off when she yelled at me for "hacking." She, however, was a strange one. For she wore an unusual attire and definitely something out of an otaku convention. Her long brown hair was in a ponytail and had a clip on the left of her head that had a long ribbon attached,

The girl inched closer and said, "I don't know how you players managed to get here, but you had better skedaddle outta here."

I finally stood up and dusted myself, realizing that my clothes had changed. A quite simple outfit, at that. Everything was black and seemed to be uncomfortable to the sun. Yet, the fabric was light and easy to move around in. However, I finally reached the conclusion that the stupid Concealed Revenge started. The scenery reflected that of a cave in the sunset. But it seemed like the beginning of the cave, as you could see a forest from outside.

"Listen, just log out and go back to the hometown, alright?" the girl asked, converting to a gentle like manner.

As soon as I heard her suggestion, I began to think. Was I even in front of my computer? Now that I wondered, was all of that Igor stuff true? I checked to make sure I was still in the real world I was really born in. But I began to realize that the current world was undoubtedly my reality. I could since my body was in the very soul of the game and not controlling some 3D character on some screen. I was actually the character in the game.

"I… don't know where to go anywhere, actually," I confessed.

"So… you're a newbie? Someone sent your coordinates for this place?" The girl asked curiously.

I only shrugged. What else can I do? It's like falling in a well and into a new world. (A/N: hahaha =D shoot me) I told her how I felt according to the game and all, but she kept a wondering face, as if calculating what should be done. But as she fell silent when I explained, I trailed off as another thought came into my head.

Without thinking for a minute, I blurted out, "What are you doing here if even I can't be here?"

She suddenly stopped wondering and her face turned into a worried one. To me, it was safe to assume that she, too was in the same predicament as I was. She suddenly looked to me and mentioned for me to follow her. I awkwardly did so, letting myself fall behind a little, due to her short leg length.

We got out of the cave and found ourselves in a forest. But the forest seemed foggy and hard to maneuver in. The girl stood at one place, took out a pendant and threw it in the air. Naturally, I surprised to see what she did, but even more surprised when something came out of it in the air. It had the shape of a woman, except it was literally taller. It didn't have a face, but it certainly had long cat ears and its arms were bones in the shape of bat wings. On its back were ribbon-like blades, gleaming even in the fog. Its hair had the same effect but were actually wire-like as opposed to it's blades.

The strange creature floated down gracefully just behind the girl and in front of me. The two remained silent as I wondered what was going on. It seemed like everything just had a crash course into the reality I wanted to believe is my only one.

The creature shattered in glass and disappeared from sight as the girl finally started to walk. I could only follow her closely, as it was hard to see in a dense fog. We walked for some time and found an opening in the forest and the fog started to lift only in the immediate area. There, I spotted a cabin made out of logs. Just as I was about to ask about the situation, the girl started to walk to it. I complied to her silent demands and followed her.

She simply pushed the door to the cabin and walked in. I followed suit and found something truly surprising. There was the teen named Kanji Tatsumi, exactly as he was in the other world. The only obvious difference was he wore a different kind of school uniform. It was black and he wore it the same way he did with Anguis Academy's uniform. He wore a black shirt underneath it and had a skull in it. It was obviously not a uniform from around the Amatsu-Anguis area.

"Whoa, Caelum, you did come," he said in a matter-of-fact like way.

My expression turned into an irritated one when I started to blame him for what happened. I started complaining about the long-nosed grandpa and getting thrown into some other place entirely.

"Hah? I never got that welcome party," he replied, "How bout you Koyuki?"

It was then that a girl, who seemed to have escaped my peripheral view, walked out of some hiding place and simply answered that she had not even heard of such an event. She had black, medium-lengthen hair and wore shorts with some complicated outfit on top. From this, I concluded that we really were inside the game. But what bewildered me was how calm they were. Perhaps their game started a normal, different way. But how would one explain the fact that Kanji looks exactly as he does back at home.

Tatsumi realized I was zoning out again and finally said, "So how do you like the game?"

I snapped out of my world and replied, "I don't know… it's like I'm here and not there. If that makes any sense at all."

"See? I knew he'd be the same," Tatsumi said cheerfully, as if bragging to the other two girls.

The dark haired girl could only argue and said, "That was too risky, Senpai! What if he freaked out and got killed too?"

Hold it. Back up. Rewind. Did she say "killed"? I wanted to think it was a normal game KO where you can restart, but something inside me told me otherwise. It wasn't just normal in capitation in a fantasy world, it actually gave me an unwanted chill.

Without another thought, my own body reacted again and asked, "What do you mean killed?"

The two stopped their bickering and started arguing on another level. From what I made out it was something about keeping the girl's trap shut. But I suppose now, it truly was about being killed in the real world as well. As soon as they calmed down a moment later, they explained that people killed in this world would be unresponsive to the other world. In other words, a similar Apathy Syndrome back four years ago,

The younger girl who had led me finally demanded they should introduce themselves to me. Apparently the one closest to Tatsumi was named Mikame Koyuki, a second year in school. I myself introduced my self like usual, but as it came to the girl who led me to Tatsumi's hide out, she only remained silent. I couldn't help but ask as well.

"I… don't really have a name," she said meekly, looking away from me.

Tatsumi and Koyuki-san only exchanged looks and explained a very odd thing. The girl apparently met with them as well, just as I did a moment ago. But she, however, seemed stuck. Perhaps I'll be like her? Or is there really a way out? It really did throw me off, however. Was this girl a program? A part of the game system? Why does it seem she has her own free will?

"But we call her Reimi," said Koyuki-san, "It's cause she looks like this one character in this one other game Bea-chan told us about."

The girl seemed shy suddenly, averting any kind of eye contact. I couldn't understand the situation, since I, myself, do not know the severity of what had just happened to me.

"By the way, there is a way out for the three of us," said Tatsumi, "It's just that… Reimi can't log out as we can, even though we have a much more severe way of doing so."

"Severe?" I can't help but feel some sweat at the back of my neck as I heard Tatsumi, of all people, say that. First, this game seems to be our reality. And next, people can actually die here? Maybe this is some sick mystery the game has to offer. A very sick one.

It was then that Reimi became alert. Koyuki-san and Tatsumi only looked at her in curiosity and me? Well, I didn't know what the hell was going on.

"There's a sudden influx of shadows and we're right in the way of their path," she says, holding something tightly.

Tatsumi and Koyuki-san grew just as alert as she was. Tatsumi simply ran out of the cabin, Koyuki-san following suit. Reimi ran after them, yelling that there's too many. It's a game. What the hell are they thinking? You can't get hurt here, so I simply followed them. I'm overconfident, you say? To me, though, they're just exaggerating a word called "death."

When I walked out, the forest was completely clear, only to see the three of them get defensive. Just as I walked to them, I saw black slime emerge from the forest entrances. It began to take form as it splashes skyward.

The liquid goop started to form in circles, something I knew would only happen in video games. Despite the fact that it was a game, it all too gruesome to watch this phenomena happen before me. The dark circles started to form swirled colors of blue and red and a strange mask manifested within its body. Just when I thought it wouldn't get any worst, the circles turned a 360 and revealed to have a large lip with a long tongue emerging out of it's abyssal mouth. Though I didn't want to count, I could tell that there were more than ten. A little too much for the three of them to handle.

"Reimi, could you provide support?" asked Tatsumi as he pulled out a blue card from his jacket.

"Roger that," Reimi acknowledged.

She tossed up her pendant again and yelled out, "Come to my aid! Ceres!"

It was then that the creature from before emerged from the clear blue pendant once again, and floated behind her, as if acting as her support.

At that same moment, Koyuki-san pulled out a bell and rang it as Kanji crushed the card with a board.

And at the same time, she and Tatsumi yelled out, "Persona!"

Two creatures emerged at the same time. The one Tatsumi seemed to have summoned a large robot, red in color with flames on its body. I couldn't help but laugh at its mustache but it was certainly unique. Koyuki-san's seemed more feminine and more graceful than Reimi's. . It was obviously a woman-like creature as it had a long golden silhouette dress that doesn't show where its legs are. It had light green arms that turned into some sort of cloth, as if its arms disappears at one point. It head was certainly covered by some sort of helmet, but the back of it was a pole-like antenna.

As soon as the creatures were summoned, they started fighting the enemy force in their own ways. Tatsumi's creature actually ran up to it and attacked head-on. Koyuki-san's started casting several spells that called for talismans, but seemed to be ineffective, as nothing fell to its doom.

Reimi then yelled out, "Guys it's resistant to light! Kanji-san please use zio attacks."

Kanji yelled in objection, but Koyuki-san yelled at HIS objection. It was within a second that, the two creatures were knocked away by some fire-like attack and the creatures disappeared. The impact also caused some sort of recoil damage to it, also blew away Tatsumi and Koyuki-san, making them crash into the nearby trees.

"No… there's still more…" said Reimi, suddenly sounding a little panicked.

I looked to where Tatsumi and Koyuki-san were at and found that they got knocked out easily. When I turned back to the enemies, I noticed they were inching in, and many of them remained, mind you.

"More are coming!" said Reimi as she stepped backward, her creature disappearing from sight.

I muttered a curse word. What the hell could I do? The situation seemed more real than I would thought it would. Would I really die? Go into a coma? Would I still be able to go home? Too many questions with no answers that there was too much of a risk to believe the other people otherwise.

"Noctis-san! Please run!" Reimi yelled as she held onto her pendant, "I'll take care of it until they wake up."

I only looked at her in disbelief. The fact remained that they are frantic, as if it is their real lives in the other side. Perhaps, this is what that grandpa was talking about… Are we supposed to be the saviors of this world? That's too far fetched right now, but I'm sure I can't leave the three of them here. Game or not, it hurts to see people like this in great fear. That's why, I just can't leave Reimi to deal with it.

Suddenly in that exact realization, blue flames emerged from below my feet, and started to hear a strange voice.

"I am thou," it said, as I started to get some sort of pain in my head, "Thou art I, from the depths of thy soul I emerge…call forth the ever-changing power you possess."

The pain subsided and some of the blue flames in front of me materialized into a clean, blue crystal. I felt my body acting on its own and held the crystal with my right hand.

I closed my hands and quietly mumbled, "Per…so…na."

I crushed the crystal with one hand and its shards started to spiral around my body as the flames started to die down. The voice returned as something started to materialize from the sudden over production of crystal shards. It formed a creature, this time in a average-man shape one. It was black and silver colors, almost similar to what I had wore.

"I am Adonis, avatar of justice," said the being, "you who is I, have forged the eternal bond of connection that shall aid all."

I couldn't comprehend what the voice was muttering about for all I saw before passing out for the third time today was a huge wave attack weakening all the monsters, and Reimi finishing everything else off. Now what's up with that?

===Level UP- Next 734===

Reimi Yuleveria ++++++  
Age: 15  
Year: 1st year  
Weapon: swallow/staves ( don't hate me plz C= it clashes with another OC's weapon so)  
Evoker: pendant:mother's memento  
Persona: Ceres (Star) Erys (Star)  
Likes: Noctis, training  
Dislikes: Concealed Revenge's atmosphere, The "Chaos Lord," Luna System  
Love Interest: NA  
Description: A girl Noctis meets upon his arrival in Concealed Revenge. She temporarily takes on the role of support. Reimi claims to be Noctis' sister in order to stay in the Hoshiyuki household with Noctis. Reimi doesn't like things half-done and has a solid belief that she gets it from her father. She's quite embarrassed of her name as she has revealed that her mother loves long names.

Mikame Koyuki  
Age: 17  
Year: 2  
Weapon: bow and arrow  
Evoker: bell  
Persona: Demeter (Priestess) Hemera (Priestess)  
Likes: food, sleeping  
Dislikes: studying, nagging mother  
Love Interest: Kanji Tatsumi?  
Description: Kanji's kohai helping him solve the mystery of Concealed Revenge. She received a scholarship to Anguis Academy, requiring her to move from Tokyo to Amatsu. She would rather play video games than study to keep her scholarship. However her scholarship is able to keep her away from home and her mother.


	6. Level 5: Cresento Domica

Disclaimer: ='D Goku-kun is loved most by Amano-sensei~ Laithan belongs to a good friend of mine. Also my OC here does belong to me ='D

Author's note: I'm adding another section to the in end of each chapter =X It's going to be some info on why I chose the names for certain personas and places =X I promise there won't be any spoilers in them~

Also, I realized my timing with year 2014 is off by a few days. April 6th was a Sunday, so it's kinda like a…. PLLTTH… epic fail. So hahah sorry sorry (sorry sorry) if you guys caught it or not =X but I'll be following from April 7th and on. So I warn you, if you completely hate OC /XXXXXX pairings no matter what, you can leave now. But if you think you can tolerate it, go on ahead. But please continue reading, ='D I promise you that it's not "omg! I love you now marry me" kinda thing. C=

**Persona: Age of Nobility**

**Level 5: Cresento Domica**

_April 7  
(Very) Early Morning_

I won't deny that that game was my reality for a moment in my life. However, I won't believe that there was an abnormal phenomena about it. Video games are meant to evolve, which Sony is really good for. What I cannot comprehend was the fact that I passed out after Reimi took over. Maybe I didn't read the safety precaution correctly,

Nevertheless, I decided to get ready for the night and went off to the shower room. I had not realized that it was late until I had found that Hoshiyuki-san had stopped her work for the night. I walked around for a bit and noticed that Ruchiru's room was still lit and that I would see her silhouette from the paper door. Not wanting to bother her I went on to the shower room, despite the cold steps of the large estate. As I did what I needed to do, I began to question the truths that really did lie under the video game.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_April 7  
Lunchtime_

Like the day before, I wasn't surprised that I was one of the few who had been awake for Hikitsu-sensei's lecture, I had found that, for a private institution, their standards seem to be very low. Anyone would let Tatsumi into this school. Speaking of which, was actually awake for the lecture this time. As soon as the bell rang for our hourly lunch time, Tatsumi got out of his seat and spoke with me.

"Are you busy today, Caelum?" He asked.

I wanted to say yes, but I had already finished the homework assigned to us this morning, and it wasn't like P.E. had homework. I wasn't one to lie so I naturally replied a no to him.

"Good, cause we need to have a long talk," he stated, his regular expression turning into a frown, "meet in the far north side of Amatsu."

I only stared at him in confusion. But before I can inquire, he had walked off in a hurry. Though I have yet to understand his motives, it wouldn't hurt to see what he has to say. I'll have to say that I'm glad he's not going to freeload off me today.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_April 7  
After School_

I had finished dressing from the school's uniform and had packed my books all together. I was thinking of walking with Tatsumi, only to find that he had left earlier. I actually wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even take a shower after the training session in P.E.

I soon left the school and took a tram to northern Amatsu, more known to others as Mikaboshi. The town was completely different from Amatsu as every other street seemed to be tagged by local gang members. I got off the tram and found myself waiting at the station, I never did asked Tatsumi where exactly to go, but I guess I went in hopes of seeing a new side of Amatsu. I began to look around and I found that Koyuki-san was a little further away, waving at me.

"Good afternoon, senpai," she greeted as I approached her, "I'm guessing Tatsumi-senpai didn't give you specifics."

I could only chuckle in agreement. She then led me to a cyber café named Crisium. When we entered the glass doors, I had found Tatsumi eating large amounts of consumables, a silver headed teen just sharing a portion of it, and a teen with dark blue hair on the computer with _Concealed Revenge _gear. The entire room was practically empty with only them as its inhabitants, so I assumed that one of them owned the café or something.

"Hey, lookie," started the silver head, "you weren't lying when you said Caelum's kid was in your school."

It was no doubt that this guy is a thug from around here. But it kind of irked me to know that it was a punk's way to say hi.

"Oh, uhm, Caelum-senpai, this is Gokudera Hayato-san," Koyuki-san introduced, "And over there is my big brother, Lai."

Koyuki-san's brother didn't realize anything as he was playing the game with great concentration and didn't even acknowledge the mentioning of his name. However, Gokudera yelled at Koyuki-san for the addition of an honorific.

"So why am I even here?" I whispered to Koyuki-san, leaning in a bit.

As Gokudera crossed his hands, Tatsumi still continued to stuff himself. Ignoring the sounds, Gokudera stared down at him and told me to take a seat. Unfortunately it was to the left of the fatass and to the right of Koyuki-san.

"Tatsumi and Koyuki informed me of what happened last night," said Gokudera, "that you woke up your persona buddy."

Persona? I guess that's what it was. I just kinda… said it. It wasn't like I knew what I was doing. Hell, maybe it's some game scene you get to experience yourself.

"The persona is your other side, capable of beating the crap out of those butt-ugly shadows in there," The teen sighed before leaning back and continued, "That wasn't a part of the game, so stop denying it ever happened to it. But before I can go on, I want to know if this is you or your corporation's work?"

"I don't know a thing in programming," I confessed immediately, "I don't want to be involved in this, so just tell me what happened so I could forget it all happened."

"It doesn't work that way," Gokudera spat, "You want info on this? Stop being a spoiled rich bastard that gets whatever he wants."

I didn't want to argue with him. Because if I was a spoiled rich bastard, he was a conceited asshole who wants attention from someone other than him. This wasn't a new phase in my life, though. I've actually experienced worse harassment than this.

"Alright, fine," I said, irritated and mockingly, "You don't want to tell me, I won't give a shit to your noble cause."

"Noble?" he chuckled.

He looked down and away from me and to the floor. I could only stare at him in confusion and turned my head to Tatsumi and Koyuki-san who fell silent. Koyuki looked down to her hands and Tatsumi actually stopped eating. I looked back to Gokudera and found him looking at me in eyes that seemed hurt and angry, yet he was smiling like it was really a serious matter.

"My friends fell to a coma," said Gokudera, "so I guess this investigation and the fact that we want to bring them back really is noble. So we figured, why not aim for the one who's responsible. So how 'bout it?"

"How 'bout what?"

"Telling us about your daddy's company."

Caelum Industries. What is there to tell? Everything's out in the public. I didn't even know father's company worked on video games, let alone _Concealed Revenge._ But what Tatsumi said before bothered me. That he had said _I _was the one who developed it. I don't even know what drew me into starting this kind of drama.

Father had always been a person of high caliber, but he had always put education over any distractions, which inevitable includes media. For all my life, I knew he would only work on the famous Luna System, a program that would connect people to higher education at an efficient rate. Though its original theorist was unknown, I knew he idealized it because of its strong potential of tilting the world toward unimaginable knowledge. Of course, this was all my speculation and probably of highest secrecy, so I decided to leave off the Luna System out of the conversation.

"So, maybe someone is impersonating the industry?" asked Koyuki-san.

"I'm not sure," said Gokudera, "Our sources seemed to have some holes that makes our theories tangible."

Though I am completely against of playing video games and making time for it from my studies, I didn't feel like letting the speculation live on. I couldn't sit still, literally, knowing that someone is impersonating my father's company, of which he dedicated his whole life to. I won't say I wasn't interested at all, I guess. After all, when has it been since you're in some other world.

"Let me join you," I said, interrupting Gokudera and Koyuki-san's theory session.

"You will?" asked Koyuki-san with gleaming eyes.

"Whoa," said Tatsumi, "what's the change of heart, Caelum?"

Before I could express my own feelings, Gokudera went on to say so. It was exactly as I was thinking, except it was definitely in his foul and mocking attitude. I could only cringe as he said so. But I didn't have the will to argue anymore, I was ready to leave at that moment.

"Though you're being 'noble,'" said Gokudera, "I can't let you join my team."

"What?" yelled Tatsumi, "The guy's a persona-user just like us, you need just as much fire power as you can get."

"That's true," replied Gokudera in agreement, "however, it's not my choice. You three can make your own team."

Teams? So there's a competition on who gets the bad guy now? Now I've completely lost it. And once more, Tatsumi and Koyuki-san as teammates? I'm starting to feel a little unsure of their battle capabilities due to yesterday's incident.

"Why can't we?" I asked. I can't help but be completely fed up with his arrogant status.

"Because Cresento Domica doesn't let people join as they please," replied the teen, "you have to take it up on our captain. And plus, you guys aren't strays. You have no place in our turf."

"Well don't cry 'I'LL PAY YOU BACK' every time you're in danger then, dumbass," Tatsumi remarked standing up, "I was all ready to give you a spot in our team."

The teen laughed as Koyuki-san stood up with him. Call me stupid here, but, isn't because he and his team have a gang pride. I mean, his attire did scream 'gang member alert.' I wouldn't be surprised if Tatsumi and Gokudera duked it out right here, right now.

"You guys?" Gokudera mocked, "Who's the boss? Mika-chan? 'Cause I know it can't be you, you fatass."

For some reason, I could only feel the tension building in Tatsumi's air, that it feels awkward. His hands were in fists and shaking. He flailed a bit and finally started shouting at the snotty teen.

"No, dumbass!" Tatsumi yelled, as he slapped my back, "'cause Noctis Caelum's gunna lead us to the finish line before you and your stinkin' boss!"

I was still sitting, but I felt myself move forward and nearly hitting the table in front of me. Not to exaggerate, but I could have sword I felt my lunch coming back up. Now what did he say again? Lead? What the hey? I don't even know how to properly sign into the game without fainting and he wants me to lead a group of incompetents? Well… actually, doesn't sound that bad.

"If you say so," Gokudera said, "Just get outta here. It'll take a while to get back to Amatsu, its getting late too."

Tatsumi didn't let it go easy, and continued to argue. But Koyuki-san and I decided to leave. She told Gokudera to tell her brother, who had amazing gaming endurance and still playing, that she was leaving.

Mother had always told me to be respectful to ladies as it could get you far. It's weird how she says it because father had been the one who courted her, and expected much from me. Shut up. I'm not a mommy's boy. But I had a guilty feeling of letting Koyuki-san going back to her dormitory. Yet, I actually didn't have the will to ask her really. You could say I didn't have any courage to ask her straight out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_April 7  
Evening_

I returned to the Hoshiyuki household at a very late hour. Hoshiyuki-san seemed to be busy already, and Flynn had returned from his second job and seemed busy taking in appointments for Hoshiyuki-san. Like usual, I was in the kitchen alone eating the left over dinner Ruchiru seemed to have made. You can always tell when she made the meal because it's fish. Hoshiyuki-san always orders steak and Flynn always made something vegetarian-like. Come to think of it, she actually walked in for a while and got something out of the fridge.

"Midnight snack?" I asked, looking up from my meal.

She jumped a little and nearly dropped the item before replying. I had taken a small glimpse and found that it was a miniscule glass jar, its contents were yellow in color.

"Y-Yea," she said laughing, "Funny, you're here pretty late. Found a girlfriend?"

She giggled as I began to chuckle and looked back at the smiling seafood. She bid me a good night before she left. She seemed to be in a hurry, which made me wonder if it was a smuggling of some forbidden sweets. Perhaps Flynn had some goodies she wanted to take as her own? Whatever the case, it didn't seem it was all that interesting. I had finished the meal and decided to dress for the night. It was too late of an hour to log in.

I had started to get used to Hoshiyuki-san and her clients' work. Though, I still have to admit if you think long and hard on it, it's pretty awkward. When I had finished the shower, I decided to sleep early. Just listening to Tatsumi yelling can give anyone a headache.

But when I entered the room and slid the door closed to my room, I began hearing rustling outside. I had thought it was just a squirrel or something until I heard some footsteps. I darted to the side dresser on my right, sat, and watched from there. Soon enough, the back door opened and out came a figure in shadows. I started to use my hand to search for something to use. My hand slid to the back of the dresser and got a hold of an umbrella and some miscellaneous items. Mr. Dust Bunny said hi and Mrs. Widow said lay off.

I took a quick peek again and saw that the figure was no where in my sight range. I heard keys and assumed that the shadow was on the other side of the dresser and was at the locked closet I discovered just a few days ago. I held onto the umbrella and started to rise up, making sure the person wouldn't be able to see me. I began to walk to the light switch at the other side of the room slowly and careful that the floor did not creak. Just as I reached the switch, I didn't look where I was going and hit the chair for my study desk. I managed to turn the switch on, but in the meanwhile also held onto the desk. My reflex also reacted and pressed onto the umbrella's button and made the it open up.

I found myself pointing the umbrella at the suspect as I began to feel my sight return. What surprised me wasn't that the person was stealing something or that it was just as surprised as I was. But the fact that it was a girl dressing in _my _room and it was Ruchiru, well looked like her at least. Well at least, I would have liked it to be Ruchiru. I mean…!

The two of us stood still for a while. I couldn't see anything, actually, I didn't dare move the hand that held the umbrella. It covered her enough that I could only see a shadow silhouette of her body. From it, I deducted that she wasn't entirely naked, or anything. She was actually in the process of removing a jacket. But for some reason, the aura coming from her blue head was enough to make me quiver. Like she was about to pounce on me. Which, actually she did. She had a pipe below her feet so she grabbed it, yelled, and ran towards me with the object.

Surprised, I used the umbrella to block any of her blows. As soon as I retaliated with the second blow, the umbrella broke and I fell over. The Ruchiru look-a-like kneeled on my body and roughly grabbed my neck. Which was actually sad. It hurt, yet her hand was strangely small and slender. I lifted up my hands to surrender, until we heard footsteps approaching from the hall.

The door immediately slid open and Ruchiru and Flynn had arrived to the sound of the other girl's yelling. For one thing, our position seemed awkward, but I'm just assuming that the two don't have simple minds like that. Instead, I wondered if they were shocked to seeing another Ruchiru. The girl's grip was slowly loosening and I found her finally rising from the position.

"You came back," said Ruchiru, breaking an awkward silence.

She looked away from Ruchiru and walks further away from me and the others and said, "I guess I did."

I sat up as confused as ever. Flynn only helped me up, he was silent and definitely shocked at the return of the look-a-like. Of course, by now, I realized it wasn't some coincidence. The girl is definitely related to Ruchiru. Except, their first impressions on me were certainly… different.

"We should leave them be," said Flynn, "Sleep in my room for the night."

I could only nod, despite a strange feeling that still invaded my senses. It made me feel wary of the girl. Especially the fact that she seemed a little hostile to anyone. I walked cautiously out of the room and began to hear whispers in the room. But as I walked with Flynn I had finally discovered something I had figured.

Ruchiru's older twin sister, Michiru Aotsuki, is a delinquent going to Anguis Academy.

===Level UP: 1032===

* * *

**Amatsu-no-Mikaboshi: **August Star of Heaven, the god of evil and stars.

**Anguis Academy High School: **Named after a mare on the moon. It is known as the serpent sea. One could see that Anguis high protects its students, who are completely oblivious to the world of Concealed Revenge.

**Crisium Cyber Café: **Named after a mare on the moon, known as the Sea of Crisis. Named for the territory wars fought in Cresento Domica's lifestyle.

**Serenita High school: **Named after a mare on the moon, known as the Sea of Serenity. Ironically, it is a ransacked school, but Serenita is known for its students pursuing their dreams in silence and peace. It is never really bothered by local gang members, but instead by Anguis High students.

**Adonis: **Of the fool arcana and specializes in raku spells and physical attacks. Known as a vegetation god, loved by the goddess of love and death. He died in the hands of Artemis to get back at Aphrodite.

**Ceres:** Or Keres. Reimis Ceres is of the Star Arcana and specializes in zio and hama spells and has some physical attacks. Female spirits of death born out of the goddess of the night, Nyx.

**Demeter: **Belongs in Priestess arcane and specializes in dia and hama skills. Goddess of fertility and grain.

* * *

Michiru Aotsuki  
Age: 17  
Year: 1  
Weapon: scroll, scarf  
Evoker: book  
Persona: Selena (Moon) ???  
Likes: night, music, Noctis' crystal  
Dislikes: people taking her "territory," goody to-shoes  
Love Interest: Yosuke HanamuraDescription: Step daughter of Hoshiyuki Arisa and Noctis' roommate. She's part of a street gang that holds territory in an abandoned building. She is deemed a bad influence to Shen because of her school records as she repeated year 1 because of her absence in school. Her dream is to strike it rich and people suspect her of being part of the yakuza.

Laithen Altros Koyuki  
Age: 17( about a 9 month difference from Mikame)  
Year: 3, Serenita High  
Weapon: knuckles  
Evoker: metal star  
Persona: Tianlong (Temper) Zhu Rong ( Temper)  
Likes: music, friends, watching the sunset/rise, star gazing  
Dislikes: People who act moronically  
Love Interest: Shorter girls with long hair, quiet, and enjoys the things he does  
Description: Mikame's older (middle) brother who attends the public high school in the northern district, Mikaboshi. He lives with their mother, but is barely putting up with his mother's nagging. He plays Concealed Revenge religiously, but unconsciously had the persona factor in him before joining the team, but believed that it was part of the game.


End file.
